


Pulled In

by Othelo



Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Growth, M/M, Muscles, Other, Sweat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othelo/pseuds/Othelo
Summary: A 3000 word story I whipped up in a few hours. It depicts Bruce Banner unwillingly transforming into the Hulk. TW: Mental Health, dissociation, and noncon.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner/Hulk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pulled In

Pulled In.  
Bruce Banner was alone in the previously abandoned laboratory, deep into the mountainous wilderness of British Columbia, outside of the Unites State’s usual military patrols.

The laboratory was well isolated, taking Bruce three days of driving and two weeks of hiking to reach, but it was well worth it. Half way up one of the many fir and cedar covered mountain was a cliff face with an iron door. Within Bruce found the abandoned treasure. An older radiology lab with rare and experimental equipment, albite it was old equipment, but Bruce was willing to try anything for more information, hoping to cure himself of the life-breaking curse known as the Hulk.

Bruce shudders at even thinking his name, always aware of the beast resting inside him, waiting. He shakes his head. He knows the best way to handle his other half is using a ‘out of mind, out of sight’ technique. If he avoids thinking about him, getting stressed about the inevitable change slowly simmering inside him, he can avoid being pulled in to the mind-space where the Hulk is free to…

“No, don’t think about that.” Bruce says out loud, brining himself out of his thoughts and back to his work. It was hard though, in his hands was page after page of new test results, which at first thrilled Bruce, piquing his curiosity. In short time that excitement turned to disappointment and pity, as those pages of data told him what every other page of data has told him. He’s messed up beyond normal scientific recognition. None of this was giving him ideas or clues for a cure, it was making him frustrated and depressed.

His eyes rolled over graph after graph, the results of the tests so dramatic that it breaks the test’s own result metric. Great. A number so huge it printed right off the page. Spectacular. Oh, what’s this? A page that just reads “ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.” Over and over again. Bruce rests his face in his hands, that exactly how he’s feeling right now. Bruce tries so hard to be strong, to be above his emotions, because the moment he breaks down the Hulk is right there to catch him in the meaty clubs that is his hands, and violate him until he gives up and let’s go. It’s the reason he gets stress nightmares about hulking out in public.

Bruce opens his eyes and shivers, his breathing becoming faster. Bruce blocks out those memories of when he’s trapped in his mind with Hulk, the horrible things the beast does, and how deep down he loves it. But as the poor doctor sits at the old aluminum table in the testing lab he can’t help but feel like all of his stress is collapsing in on himself. Day after day of bushwhacking, cleaning the whole lab, getting the generator room in working order, even fixing the plumbing so he could shower and use the toilet; all for this, for what he already knew. Bruce was starting to verge on a nervous breakdown. A familiar panic swells up inside the stress ridden doctor, as his vision start to blur around the edges as the overwhelming negative emotion starts to make him to disassociate. And as he always does, the Hulk rumbles to life within Bruce, sensing the emotional destress. Bruce whips up from his slouched, apathetic posture, body tingling all over with life, like a pulse of electricity inside him. 

“No! No! Hulk please rest again, I’m fine!” he calls out, only talking to himself. Theirs a heavy silence within Bruce’s mind. “PUNY BANNER HURT BY PAPER... HULK NO LET BANNER HURT.” The Hulk replies in a rumbling growl within Bruce, always acting as Bruce’s “protector”, even if his version of protection completely destroyed Bruce’s life and chances at happiness. Tears roll down Bruce’s face as he desperately tries to catch his breath, bating off negative thoughts and surges of stress and despair. “It’s- It’s just stress, I- I can- AAAHHHHH!” he’s cut off by his own scream, he feels the Hulk’s huge arm wrap around his chest, trying to pull him out of reality and into the mind-space. He looks down and there’s no arm around him but it’s there, he can feel it. Bruce’s eyes widen as he feels a familiar burning sensation in his eyes, the feeling of his iris’s glowing gamma green. 

Suddenly it feels like time freezes for Bruce, the clicking and grinding of all the machines suddenly disappear, and the lighting of the room feels off and unnatural. The giant green arm wrapped around his waist is their now. Bruce can feel the heavy puffs of air leaving Hulk’s nose blowing against his hair. He was in the mind-space, disconnected from reality. “BANNER REST… HULK TAKE CARE OF IT.” The baritone brute spoke. “No! You can’t just… TAKE ME OVER! You don’t control me!” Bruce retorts, wrenching himself out of Hulk’s surprisingly soft grasp. The Hulk looks unsurprised by this, only annoyed.

Bruce snaps back to reality, his head is pounding with a hazy headache, his body feels heavy and sluggish, despite his heartbeat pounding wildly. His body was BEGGING him to dissociate again, desperately not wanting to deal with the trauma of another panic attack. Bruce’s logic fights what his body wants, knowing that letting himself sink lets the beast out. He takes deep breaths, steadying his hands on the table. He tries everything to ground himself in reality again, but it’s an unstable battle, his vision blurs and focuses again, seeing the objects around him but not really recognizing or acknowledging them, in the worst dream-like state imaginable. “I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m…” his head dips as the world goes black around him.

This time there is no room around him. It was just Bruce, Hulk, and the never ending blackness of his own subconscious. The 18 foot tall jade muscle giant stood before him, nude and bulging with muscles all over, looking like a hyper masculine Hercules mixed with a primal caveman. “PUNY BANNER SHAKING WITH SRTESS… HULK STRONG.” He states, and deep down Bruce knows it’s true, it’s just so much harder to ignore when he’s face to face with Hulk’s godly masculinity. Bruce tries not to look at it, but his eyes glace down at Hulk’s massive cock. It dangles long, wide, and fat like a lazy snake laying on top of two massive forest-green bull nuts. The tip of the deep emerald cock head peeking out the thick foreskin. Bruce hates that, he’s circumcised, but Hulk regrows a full head of sensitive dick skin. Hulk feels Bruce’s eyes on him and hits a masculine pose. Raising his arms above his head and flexing his iron cannonball biceps. His huge fat pecs bouncing with life, shelves of muscle with just a bit of padding to keep them round and juicy. Big round abs like a swollen brick road. Massive treetrunk thighs bulge as they flex and rub against each other, and Hulk’s massive, green moons of ass flex and strain, but remain round and padded with a layer of fat. Hulk was simply overflowing with masculinity. Hulk hoped Bruce wouldn’t struggle this time.

Bruce stuttered to life, breaking out the trance of Hulk’s impressive form. “N-N-NO! I don’t want to be a monster! I worked so hard to get the lab back up and running, I can’t let-“ “LAB MAKE BANNER ANGRY, LET HULK SMASH!” the big green giant roared back in retort. “NO! I CAN’T LET THIS ALL GO TO WASTE!” Bruce screamed back. “YOU CAN’T TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME, I WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE I-MMMPPHHH!!!” Bruce was cut off by Hulk’s massive hand, fat green fingers pressing over his mouth. Hulk’s heard enough puny excuses, he doesn’t care what comes out of Banner’s mouth, he’s here to protect him from the breakdown causing them distress “HULK NEVER GET BANNER…” he rumbled out. Bruce wiggles and thrashes but it’s nothing against the vice like grip of Hulk’s huge bear paws. 

Bruce panics again, he was being overpowered per-usual, he felt helpless, a small voice in the back of his head starting to say “let go… let it turn black… it’s useless to fight.” Bruce wanted to cry, but then a spark of courage lights inside him. This is the head-space, normal rules don’t apply he realizes. “I’m stronger than the Hulk, I’m stronger than him!” He thinks, trying hard to convince himself. “BANNER NOT.” Hulk says like it was a plain fact, hearing Bruce’s thoughts. With one concentrated thrash Bruce breaks free of the Hulk’s grasp, sending the mighty titan back a bit.

Bruce takes in a massive breath, snapping back up. The weight and stress of the panic attack flooding his senses immediately. If his headache was pounding before it was a jackhammer against his skull now. His vision almost fully blurred and tears wet the sides of his face. His heartbeat was fast like the spokes on a runaway train, beating wildly. The veins in his body are bulging, turning into a glowing green spiderweb. His muscles feel swollen and used, like he was just at the gym. He can feel patches of sweat in the armpits of his white button up shirt, in fact his whole body was running hot. Bruce could feel the energy of the Hulk surging all over within him. He stood up, the stool under him being shoved over by Bruce’s thighs. He presses his hands down on the metal table to steady himself, but Bruce’s hands dent the metal; just a drop of Hulk’s strength. Bruce can feel his muscles wanting to stretch, flex themselves bigger. He stagers away, eyes dopey, trying to form coherent thoughts.

“Bruce Banner…. I’m me… I can fight it…” his voice was a few notes deeper already, and his voice sounds scratchy and hoarse. Suddenly Bruce falls to his knees, yelling through grinding teeth and a clenched jaw. A wave of hopelessness and overcharging stress crashes over Bruce as Hulk grabs his brain, trying to drag him back into their mind. This all overwhelms Bruce, distracting him from focusing on his grounding his body and calming his heart rate. Bruce cries out as his clave muscles flex out of his purple pants, tearing the fabric. His shoes bulge as the fabric of his shirt bursts around his back, pecs sending buttons flying. Bruce’s green eyes roll up, the feeling of the change is too much, too powerful, His breathing becomes uneven and despite his powerless protest, Bruce is dragged back into the blackness of his mind-space. 

Hulk wraps both of his arms around Bruce, holding him so snug Bruce can’t even wiggle. Something’s different this time, he’s nude like the Hulk… oh no. “BANNER STRUGGLES AND FIGHTS TO HURT HIMSELF MORE. STUPID PUNY BANNER.” Hulk sounds fully ticked off now. Bruce is completely panicked, wriggling like a worm and gasping out “No!” between labored breaths. “BANNER NEEDS TO CALM DOWN.” Hulk stated in his booming, flat voice. Hulk brings Bruce’s face to his muscular armpits, dripping with sweat. Fresh, manly, raw musk radiates from the wet black wild pit-fur that carpeted the big armpit. Bruce shakes his head in panic, knowing what’s coming next. Bruce’s face is squished against Hulk’s manly armpit, lungs filling with Hulk’s powerful musk. It’s intoxicating and potent, making a thick layer of funk in his nostrils, assaulting his tastebuds with every breath. Hulk holds Bruce there, keeping him still and making him breathe in his strong scent. Bruce feels every inch of Hulks hot, muscular body squishing against his smaller form, the massive pecs hugging his torso, and iron hard abs his legs squirm against. Hulk grips Bruce until the fight leaves his body. It seems like an eternity, but finally he stops struggling against Hulk’s force, now fully ashamed and turned on. Hulk looks at the smaller than average human erection sprouting from Bruce’s thin hips. “HEHE… PUNY.” He chuckles, Bruce can only look down in embarrassment, cheeks cherry red. 

Hulk looks over his fightless body-mate, happy by the lack of struggle and dejectedness “BANNER READY NOW.” Bruce looks up to Hulk’s brutish face, making eye contact, looking like a sad puppy “Noooo…” he moans out, not consenting, but unable to fight back any more; Bruce felt weak all over, he just wanted it to be over now. Hulk couldn’t care less, now that Banner couldn’t fight any more he could end the distress. Hulk grabs Bruce by his hips and slams him into the ground, his free hand comes to his hanging cock, stroking the huge green floppy snake. Hulk drops to one knee, leaning forward and letting his massive hanging nuts rest against Bruce’s face. “SMELL.” Hulk orders. Bruce whimpers before leaning in and taking a whiff of Hulks nose burning ball musk. “GOOD. BETTER THAN BEING OUTSIDE, RIGHT?” Hulk asks. Bruce looks down again, and chokes back a sob. “Yes… Better than going through the panic attack.” Hulk makes a grumble of cocky happiness and superiority in response. “BANNER REST NOW, LET HULK SMASH OUT ALL THE STRESS.” Bruce doesn’t respond, he just hangs his head and his body quivers.

After a minute of stroking Hulk’s massive, over 6 foot tall erection stands tall and proud, hyper in size like all his muscles, drooling thick precum like a river. Bruce looks at the hulking green cock in dread and lust, thicker than the average humans shoulder span and bobbing with Hulk strong heartbeat. “Please don’t… I’ll fade… I’ll let go...” Bruce begs through his quivering breaths. “BANNER TOO TENSE TO LET GO. HULK HELP. HULK GENTLE.” He responds in the regular Hulk monotone. 

Hulk ungently grabs Bruce’s calves and spreads his legs, humongous cockhead lining up and rubbing against Bruce’s tiny, tight, virgin asshole. Bruce groans in despair, knowing that he won’t just get torn in half, since there’s no rules in the mind-space. Bruce cries out as the huge green monstercock starts to plunge into his ass. Stretching his hole past human limits. The further Hulk presses his hip in the more Bruce becomes his condom, his gut distending as Hulk forces his cock in deeper and deeper. The worst part is, it doesn’t hurt. Bruce can feel all the stretching and his organs being shoved around by the beast inside him, literally. It feels good, warm, completely overwhelming. Every nerve and sense in Bruce’s body is focused on the huge cock using him as a sex toy. Bruce starts to black out and snap back as he feels that massive cock entering his throat. He chokes and gags as it forces itself further up his neck, and with one final gurgle from Bruce’s mouth Hulk humps his cock all the way through, fat cockhead peeking out Bruce’s stretched maw. Precum flows down and pools all over Bruce’s face like he was a decoration under a fountainhead, going down his nose and splashing in his eyes. Bruce was now truly helpless, his thin form bulging and skewered by Hulk’s mighty cock. 

Bruce was simply overwhelmed, as he always is when he’s in this situation. It’s not the first time he’s been here, exactly like this, and he knows it won’t be the last either. He couldn’t think, only feel as every inch of him is used. He was exhausted, and his body was on fire. The overstimulation finally won over, as Bruce loses focus in his eyes and lets them close. The poor scientist fading into sleep or amnesia, completely overpowered by the Hulk. Hulk smiled and gently patted Bruce’s head, comforting him. It was over, Bruce gave into the blackness and Hulk came to the front of the consciousness. 

In the real world Bruce’s body was swelling all over. A mighty roar escaped his lips as his muscles started to explode with size, no resistance to the change left in his body. His whole form swells and grows, skin changing from pink to an off-olive. His muscles swell to non-human proportions, sweat dripping all over as growls rip out his throat. Bruce’s face scrunches as his jawline expands, becoming square and brutish, the green in his skin becoming brighter. His forehead grows out, sloping over his eyes as his eyebrows grow thick and caterpillar-like. Nose becoming small and high on his face, giving him Hulk’s signature brute visage. His pants and shirt are ribbons of fabric on the ground, and his underwear finally snap off as his massive balls fatten and distend, cock growing hard and already bigger than any humans. With a wall shaking roar the jade titan finally stands up. Muscle hard as iron, body steaming hot and dripping sweat, thick black body-hair covering Bruce’s once nude pecs, abs, ass, back, legs and arms. His massive cock splashing precum all over. 

“HULK SMASH PUNY LAB!!!” he roars out in rage, raising his arms above his head and crashing them down against the old, one of a kind machine, completely destroying it and the table it was resting on. Hulk stomps over to the next machine, grunting loudly as he raises a thick leg, stomping the radiation analyzer and cracking the floor under it as the metal snaps and collapses. Hulk was shoulder to wall in the lab, head bumping against the roof. He was cramped and it pissed him off. He stomped his way to the mountain side exit, anything in his path getting crushed, smashed, or demolished. The Hulk finds his way to the iron exit, path of destruction, sweat, and pre behind him and those huge muscular asscheeks, bulging just as big as Hulk’s wings of back muscles.  
Hulk runs straight at the door, his 18ft monstrous frame breaking through the iron and rock cliff face like it was styrofoam, crumbling down over him, leaving the smashed lab in his wake. Hulk sighed as the wind ran over his bulging, masculine form. Eyes taking in the sunlight and all the mountains and trees. So much room to play, so much stress to relieve. The Hulk smirked, punching a towering cedar tree near the lab entrance, watching it crumble and fall under the force of his fist. His hard dick throbbed at the display of super strength. He looked back to all the trees and the span of tall mountains. So much… SO MUCH TO SMASH!!! Hulk flexed his meaty thighs before launching into the air, aiming to crash down on the nearest mountain peak with an incredible shoulder smash.  
Fin.


End file.
